With the rapid development of a broadband wireless access technology and a mobile terminal technology, people have an urgent hope to be able to obtain information and service from Internet conveniently at will in a mobile process whenever and wherever possible.
However, mobile Internet is not mobilized Internet, but is a generic term of activities of combination and practice of technologies, platforms, commercial modes and applications of the Internet, and mobile communication technologies.
Mobile terminals will be more networked and socialized in future. How will the boring fragmented time of the people be made full use of? Such boring fragmented time is isolated and short. Since a mobile phone and other intelligent terminals are closest to the people, they can be considered as a constituent part of the people.
As the mobile phone becomes a mobile carrier in an information network, the mobile phone is not just a tool for making a call and sending short messages any longer, but is a miniature computer which can achieve ultimate combination of communication and the Internet to enable people to enter the era of mobile informatization really.
The mobile informatization is to realize comprehensive application of an information system on a handheld terminal such as the mobile phone in a manner of fusion of communication technologies such as telecommunications, broadcast and the Internet to achieve the purpose of obtaining relevant information whenever and wherever possible at will at last.
Although the transmission capacity of a traditional media advertisement product is lower than that of electronic media obviously, electronic media are not an “ultimate media form which can replace any one of the traditional print paper media, traditional broadcast, traditional television, traditional Internet and the like” praised highly by some people.
How do matters stand?
The development of the electronic media still has serious defects and deficiencies. Due to the lack of relevant technical support for achieving cross-media information interaction association, so-called omni-media is just to prepare the information content of the plane media into an electronic edition to be provided for a user to select.
With the development of a new generation broadcast technology based on DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting), DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting), DMB (Digital Media Broadcasting) and the like, scientific and technical workers all over the world try hard to solve the relevant problems, for example Chinese invention patents 200310113194.8, 200610072903.6, 200580034624.4, 200620039633.4 and the like, which only effectively improve the transmission capacity of the information.
The smart phone shall log in the relevant electronic Internet of the cross-media product information to obtain richer relevant information epitaxially, the association technology is a non-spanning necessity, and the association technology and a transmission technology are two technical purposes of different concepts.
The existing association technology on the market is mainly a QR code pattern technical scheme. Although the QR code pattern technical scheme has become a mature product and industrial chain, there are many technical use condition limits in actual operation, as follows:
1. The smart phone can carry out capturing after downloading an appropriate application.
2. Definition of a QR code pattern.
3. Light during capturing of the QR code pattern.
4. Distance for capturing of the QR code pattern.
5. The QR code patterns are different in size (including 8 mm*8 mm, 10 mm*10 mm . . . 100 mm*100 mm, etc.), and the attached QR code patterns influence the appearance attractiveness of an advertisement board.
If the QR code patterns are implanted into a screen frame and a webpage of a video product . . . during the actual operation, an electronic screen displays the QR code patterns for a very short time, and the user operation is difficult.
In addition, the QR code pattern technical scheme is powerless to achieve broadcast (an audio information technology) association with a multimedia information signal . . . .
Therefore, a simpler and quicker interaction association technology with a high effect for randomly meeting the requirements anytime and anywhere is an urgent hope for the market.
The interactive interconnected system provided by the invention is a technology for achieving barrier-free transmission of the cross-media product information.